gamesimfandomcom-20200213-history
Warfield
Warfield is an FPS game by BIT.PIXEL, released on PS3, Xbox 360, PSN, and Xbox Live in Year 1 turn 11. Gameplay The player must take through action-packed levels and battle hordes of enemies who do not show up in endless waves but every single opponent is a challenge. The story is driven by action-packed scripts and sequences. The gameplay is fast paced and action-packed and the controls are designed for gamepads. The game also features offline split screen. Multiplayer The multiplayer portion of the game requires an online pass code. - Fast paced Multiplayer Matches. - Ranks and Achievements up to Level 80 - 60 FPS Graphics to ensure an good Experience - Friend Lists and Clan Support - Dogtags - No Extra Costs - Built in ESL Tournaments Game Modes - Pro Mode (5 vs. 5 , Bomb Plant and fewer Weapons) - Casual Mode (XX vs. XX , Bomb Plant. All Weapons) - Deathmatch - Capture the Flag - Dogtag Hunting (After you kill an Enemy you will get his Dogtag - Hostage Rescue - GunGame - Deathrun (1 Player has to execute Traps and the others are having to get to the End. - Zombie Mode 1 (A player needs to infect the other Players) - Zombie Mode 2 (Your Team has to Survive Zombie Waves) Non Dedicated Server's are having up to 32 Slots ''- New! Time Rush Story The player assumes the role of various characters during the single-player campaign, changing perspectives throughout the story. The playable characters are special forces operatives conducting operations behind enemy lines. The campaign features several scripted cinematic moments. Later in the campaign, the player will discover that a terrorist group is planning an attack on various attractions in the West World. Your job is to prevent this. In the Story you have to Choose either you kill your Mentor to not blast your Cover or you let him Live. You can modify the main character's looks. Revolution DLC BIT.PIXEL's successful Warfield FPS had its first DLC pack released in Turn 20. The DLC pack Revolution provides the following: Multiplayer * Fixed some glitches in existent multiplayer maps * Fixed a bug in the matchmaking system * 6 New weapons for multiplayer * 8 New multiplayer maps * New Game Mode "Time Rush" "Time Rush" Is an Co-op Mode in where max. 4 People have to get to the End in an certain amount of time to defuse the Bomb. * 2 New Singleplayer Campaigns called Exfiltration and Timer with new Cutscenes Singleplayer * "Exfiltration" 8 Hours You're a Marine whose unit has crashed into a crisis area and you will to go through many adversities to get to an safe exfiltration point. -''This Campaign is quite extensive and features different paths for you to take. With some surprises in the story''- * "Timer" 4 Hours You don't have much time to save the world or an atomic bomb will explode in Washington D.C.. -''This Campaign is small and serves to meet the new mode "Time Rush" as many of the campaign levels are played like it''- Demo A demo was released in turn 10. The demo provides players access to a demo level, and a multiplayer beta was released alongside it. The multiplayer beta has 2 maps in both pro and casual mode. Reception Reception to the demo has been mostly positive, with the realism and map design praised. While several bugs are present, that is to be expected in a beta. The single-player portion of the demo was very well received, with reviewers citing it as a "breath of fresh air" with the realistic approach to FPS gunplay, mixed with the fast and furious pace of the game. Criticism was directed at the ranking system, however, with users having trouble figuring out how to unlock certain guns/items. OVERALL SCORE: 9/10 Soundtrack The Game Features a tense Soundtrack to assist the Action in the Game. Mostly Rock/Electro. Special Edition The Special Edition features: The Game in an Steel Cover Box 1 Online Pass 2 Try Out Codes for your Friends (2 Hours Multiplayer) An Artbook with many Concept Arts and Commentations) An CD of the Soundtrack An mid-size Poster with the Box Art The Next 2 DLC's free! 3 Extra Weapon Skins (Digital) It is Limited to 25000 Units and will Cost $89.99 Reviews Reception for Warfield has been average to good, with reviewers complaining about the story, claiming the deaths feel "forced" and "anti-climatic", but all unanimously praise the multiplayer, claiming it provides a solid, well-grounded experience that has a lot of fun to offer. IGN "Warfield is, at its heart, a baseline FPS showered with realism and a lot of cursing. Sound familiar? It doesn't do much to distance itself from the common FPS formula, but it does succeed in being the best in quite a few areas of that formula. In particular, the multiplayer is addicting and fun. The story wasn't all that engaging, but the gunplay is varied enough that I never found myself bored during the 8 hour campaign. Warfield ends up being a solid game, but story issues and a "been there, done that" feel keep it from reaching greatness". OVERALL SCORE: 7.5/10 GAMESPOT "Even though it reminds me of Call Of Duty and Battlefield mixed together (another game tried this, Medal Of Honor, look what happened to that...), it still manages to be fun. The story is nothing amazing, but the multiplayer is surprisingly addictive. Even though I feel like more money was spent on the single player, the multiplayer is what shines here. A few bugs here and there, and an uncompelling story keep this one grounded in the "good" status, but I'm hoping to see a sequel that takes it to "great"." OVERALL SCORE: 8.5/10 GAMETRAILERS "A solid FPS experience that is marred by bad storytelling seems to be a recurring theme in the single player portion of Warfield. I can tell they wanted to provide a rock-solid story experience, but it lacks cohesiveness and comes off as forced with many of the major deaths. The multiplayer on the other hand, is quite amusing. The fast pace, grounded in realism, provides for fun shotoouts, and the maps are varied enough to ensure that you're never bored. I hope there's a few DLC packs released for this, as it's quite entertaining." OVERALL SCORE: 6.5/10 Category:Games